Ketika Bintang K-Pop Lahir
by Park Arisa Extrover
Summary: [PROLOG] "Luar biasa bukan hanya dari faktor penampilan, suara, ataupun kemampuan dance. Tapi juga dari detik-detik kelahiran mereka yang bisa dibilang WOW." It's Super Junior! Special chapter perdana buat para ELF. Sisipan Yaoi menanti. Just enjoy!


**1 Juli 1983**

Di Rumah Sakit Seoul―tepatnya ruang ICU, sedang berlangsung proses melahirkan yang dilakukan oleh Mrs. Park. Dikarenakan mantan pacar nya (baca : suaminya) sedang tugas entah kemana, ia harus berjuang mati pakai matian sendiri. Untungnya, dokter dan suster yang menangani nya sudah disogok alias disuap. Kalau tidak, Mrs. Park harus rela diomelin galak-galak cuman gegara teriak satu oktaf.

Akhirnya, bayi pun lahir dengan selamat lahir dan batin. Kalau cuman selamat lahir, berarti batinnya masih ketinggalan di dalem. Kalau cuman selamat batin, berarti udah Innalillahi. Peace, Park-ssi! X)

"A...nak..ku..." ucap Mrs. Park amat parau. Maklum, yang namanya orang melahirkan pasti tenaganya harus ekstra banyak.

Dokter dan para suster bukannya merespon malah melongokin bayi Mrs. Park di gendongan salah satu suster. Wajah bayi itu bercahaya ibarat lampu P**li*s. Raut mukanya yang imut dan tenang membuat beberapa dari mereka sampai mimisan.

"Wajahnya indah sekali. Persis seperti malaikat."

"Seandainya saja anakku kayak begini, ya."

"Aku mau dia jadi adik ku~~~ Ih, moe banget!"

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla..."

Muncul persimpangan di dahi kanan Mrs. Park tanda emosinya sudah mencapai batasan. Dengan tenaga Samsonwati Seoul version yang mendadak muncul, ia pun berteriak lantang.

"WOOIIIII! PADA DENGER KAGAK, SIH?! GUE TANYA ANAK GUE MANAAAA!"

"..."

Mereka semua membatu begitu suara (baca : teriakan) membahana Mrs. Park melewati gendang telinga mereka. Konon, bagi yang punya penyakit jantung pasti udah berpulang ke Illahi. Suster yang menggendong bayi Mrs. Park dengan gemetar menyerahkan itu kepada sang _eomma_ nya.

"Se-Selamat. A-Anak anda laki-laki."

"_Gomawo._ Uh, Jungsoo ternyata memang ganteng."

"Siapa, _ahjumma_?"

"Park Jungsoo. _Halmeoni_ nya yang ngusulin nama ini. _Wae_?"

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa, kok!"

oOo

**10 Juli 1983**

"**GAK KUAAAATTT!**"

Suara dahsyat menggelegar dari sebuah klinik bersalin Kota Hoengsoeng. Suasana yang mulanya tenang dan damai, mendadak kacau akibat teriakan berefek gempa 9 SR itu. Jika dari klinik bersalin, berarti ...

"**ADUUUHHHH! SAKIIITTTTT!**"

Bukan, bukan mutilasi massal. Tapi ngelahirin. Sekali lagi, **ngelahirin**. Yang namanya klinik bersalin pasti buat orang melahirkan. Nggak ada klinik bersalin buat shopping baju baru. Eh, OOT, ya? _Mianhae yo_. Yup, kembali ke cerita.

Terlihat seorang _ahjumma_ berjuang melawan penjajah dengan bakso kimchi―Eh, salah, deng! Ralat, terlihat seorang _ahjumma_ berusaha untuk melahirkan. Di sampingnya, sang suami dengan naas menjadi korban pelampiasan sakit―alias rambutnya dijambak-jambak ala film-film. Sementara bidan klinik itu hanya bisa menghela napas sembari mengencangkan penyumbat di telinganya. Mungkin cara bidan ini bisa jadi inovasi terbaru untuk masa mendatang.

"Oeekkk! Oeeekkk! Oeeekk!"

"Wah, selamat! Anak kalian laki-laki."

DOENG.

Bisa dibilang antara senang dan sedih. Senang untuk sang suami karena akan punya kawan, sedih untuk sang istri karena tidak jadi mendapat anak perempuan. Meski begitu, sang suami tetap khawatir jika kelak anaknya itu akan di didik menjadi seorang banci.

"Napa bengong? Gak suka sama anak kita?"

Sang suami yang daritadi bengong langsung menggeleng disko. "Eh! _A-Aniyo_, honey. Anak kita, c-cantik. Cantik banget kayak Cinderella!"

"Baguslah."

Yang sabar ya, mas? Nasib.

oOo

**9 Februari 1984**

Di sebuah rumah tradisional di Mudanjiang―China, terlihat seorang _yeojya _25 tahunan sedang menggendong bayi lelaki sambil berbaring di atas kasur kapuk kuno. Baru saja ia melahirkan tanpa pakai yang namanya dokter atau bidan. Masalah keuangan membuat pedagang pangsit jalanan itu selalu ditendang dari rumah sakit maupun klinik bersalin. Namanya juga negara mata duitan.

Tiba-tiba, sim salabim abrakadabra, muncul seorang biksu entah jatuh dari genteng atau keluar dari lubang tikus. Sementara di belakangnya ada kera jadi-jadian, babi ngepet kayak orang, and manusia mirip orgil jalanan.

"Amitaba. Sanchai sanchai. Saya adalah biksu yang menerima titah Buddha untuk menyampaikan sebuah kabar. Kelak anakmu akan menjadi seorang artis terkenal."

Sang _yeojya_ hanya cengo melihat penampakan di hadapannya.

Babi ngepet orang version itu dengan tingkah kekanakan mengelus wajah bayi itu. "Wah, bayi nya lucu!"

"Oi, Patkai! Jangan bilang kalau nih anak mau elo jadiin murid. Amit-amit tahu!" hardik sang kera jadi-jadian.

"Apaan, sih? Lagian, masih mendingan gue juga daripada kera jadi-jadian kayak elo."

"Oh, nantangin, ya?"

"Oke, siapa takut!"

Sang kera jadi-jadian dan babi ngepet orang version menyiapkan tongkat kunyit dan tongkat peggaruk sawah (?). Mereka siap bertarung hingga ...

"Kakak pertama, kakak kedua! Sudah, jangan berantem. Kita di sini hanya untuk menemani guru saja. Bukan untuk bertarung atau berkelahi," lerai si manusia mirip orgil jalanan.

"Tapi―"

"Mari kita pulang. Tugas dari Buddha sudah selesai."

"Baik, guru!"

Mereka pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan asap bagai ninja. Kemudian sang bayi menangis sekeras-keras nya. _Yeojya_ itu pun panik.

"Hanggeng, kamu kenapa nangis? Habis lihat babi tadi, ya?" Bayi itu mengangguk sembari 'mewek'.

oOo

**24 Agustus 1984 **

"Oeekk~ Oeekkkk~ Oekk-Oekk. Oeeekkkkk~"

Suara merdu mengalun indah dari ruang ICU Rumah Sakit Cheonan. Tunggu! Itu bukannya suara bayi? Kok bisa merdu kayak suaranya Rihanna, ya? Mari kita cek ke dalam.

JRENG JRENG JRENG

Semua yang ada di dalam, dari suster, dokter, eomma bu bayi, dan rombongan keluarga plus appa bayi sedang tertidur everywhere. Yang ngerti everywhere pasti tahu gaya tidur nya kayak gimana aja.

Nah, bayi bersuara emas itu ada di dalam tabung inkubator―meski nggak lahir prematur, sih. Entah si ibu ngidam apa, yang jelas anaknya bakalan saingan sama Rihanna nanti.

"Oekk Oekk Oekk~ Oekk! Oeeeekkkk~"

Astojim. Kalo direkam trus dijual, bisa tenar ini anak.

oOo

**17 Januari 1985**

Berpindah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul―lagi, dan di ruangan ICU yang sama, sedang berlangsung operasi melahirkan. Kali ini bukan bayi berwajah malaikat yang keluar, melainkan bayi berpipi tembem. Tahu kan tembem itu apa?

"Wow, pipi anak _ahjumma_ tembem banget!" puji salah satu suster.

"Ne. Soalnya Young Woon itu anak _eomma_ gitu loh!"

"Eh, ahjumma. Saya punya kabar baru, nih!"

"Apaan?"

"Si Kangsoo katanya suka ngompol di kantor."

"Ih, beneran?"

"Beneran! Sumpah saya kesamber geledek. Sekarang tuh dia di-PHK sama perusahaan tempat nya kerja."

"Rasain tuh Kangsoo. Udah jelek, ngompolan pula."

"Heem, _ahjumma_."

'Itu capa, ya, yang lagi bobo dicitu?'

Sementara sang _eomma_ dan suster asyik ngegosip, si anak intens merhatiin anak 2 tahun yang lagi tidur di ranjang depan.

oOo

**28 September 1985 **

Di sebuah rumah di Mungyeong, seorang ahjumma sedang melahirkan dibantu bidan. Saking susahnya, begitu keluar, _ahjumma_ itu langsung tepar. Dimana jalan lahirnya berubah seukuran 2 kali bola basket.

"Bayinya besar juga."

GEDEBUM!

Saat akan menggendong bayi itu, si bidan mendadak menjatuhkan bayi super gendut bin imut itu. Membuat suara bom atom menggelegar di rumah itu. Untungnya, ranjang sang _eomma_ terbuat dari tembaga campur platina. Jadi, sang _eomma_ yang sudah teler tidak tambah sengsara. Mengerti maksud saya?

"BUSET! Ini anak _ahjumma_ berat amat kayak Hulk!"

Sekilas _ahjumma_ itu tersenyum menahan tawa meski menutup mata.

oOo

**1 Januari 1986 **

Di sebuah klinik bersalin di Ilsan, baru saja berlangsung prosesi kelahiran seorang insan manusia. Dari kamar mandi, bidan keluar membawa bayi yang sudah dibersihkan dari darah. _Yeojya_ itu menghampiri ayah dari sang bayi yang sudah menunggu.

"Wah, anak _ahjussi_ imut banget kayak Barbie," puji bidan sambil memandang si bayi.

"Masa', sih?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu.

"Nih, lihat sendiri."

"Loh, kok bisa? Bukannya anak saya cowok?"

"Justru itu, ahjussi. Saya sendir heran kenapa anak ahjussi bisa wajah barbie begini."

"Apa jangan-jangan anda menukar anak saya, ya?" tanya _ahjussi_ itu dengan geram.

"Ahjussi jangan asal fitnah, ya! Demi cinta saya ke Westlife, sumpah saya nggak ngelakuin itu."

"Ciyus? Miyapah?"

"Eh, ini ahjussi dibilangin. Mi cinta aku ke Westlife. Puas?"

"Kagak!"

"Kalau begitu, ahjussi akan saya tuntut ke pengadilan!"

"Dan saya bakalan tuntut anda ke meja hijau!"

"Sama, tahu!"

"Beda, tempe!

Mendingan kita pura-pura nggak tahu aja.

oOo

**4 April 1986 **

"Ajtrhsdkg! Phwt phwt phwt... BUHH!"

Di dalam tempat praktek dukun Kim Joko Bodo (?), orang pinter nya sedang menyan―Bukan, bukan disantet. Kalau lagi nyantet, nggak bakalan ada ahjumma ngejan di depan nya. Terus apa? Kayaknya sih ngerangkep dukun bayi juga. Tapi Author nggak yakin 100% sama ini dukun.

Yang jelas, Kim Joko Bodo lagi bantuin seorang _yeojya_ setengah paruh baya buat ngeluarin jabang bayi dari rahim. Yang tadi abis nyemprot air hasil komat-kamit nggak jelas ke perut si _ahjumma_. Katanya biar bisa lancar keluarnya.

Suami dari _yeojya_ itu bertanya saking antusias nya, "Mbah dukun, gimana anak saya? Ganteng, nggak?" Jangan lupa dengan mata bling-bling disko ala Dalshabet.

"Aku jamin anakmu ganteng," balas Kim Joko Bodo.

"Oeekk! Oeekk! Oeekk!"

Tepat usai perkataan dukun itu, bayi pun akhirnya keluar. Bersamaan dengan kilat di luar ruangan gelap bin pengap itu.

"Nah, ganteng kan bayi nya?"

Sang suami cengo beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Iya sih ganteng. Tapi kok gelepar-geleper kayak belut gitu."

"Jangan salah. Ini berarti anak mu bakalan jadi dancer terkenal."

"Hah?"

oOo

**19 April 1986 **

Di sebuah rumah biasa (bukan tradisional) di Wuhan, China, seorang yeojya paruh baya sedang―

Apa-apa? Luhan? Readers, terutama EXOtic, inget ya. Wuhan! Bukan Luhan, bukan Xi Luhan. Oce oce?

Kembali ke cerita. Seorang _yeojya_ paruh baya sedang melahirkan bayi. Ukuran nya cukup panjang dari tinggi. Sehingga saat keluar, serasa serrrr banget gitu. Ah, sebaiknya Readers jangan terlalu meduliin ini.

"Selamat. Anak anda sudah 3 bulan."

"Loh, kok 3 bulan? Anak saya aja baru lahir," tanya si _yeojya_ bingung. Bayi habis dilahirin itu pasti minimal usianya 1 hari. Atau nggak, 1 jam. Ini malah 3 bulan. Gimana nggak heran coba? Tapi yah lumayan kalau bisa masuk Guiness Book World Record.

oOo

**15 Oktober 1986**

"Anak kita gimana, _appa_?" tanya seorang _yeojya_ 20-an.

"Mrs. Song sedang membersihkannya di belakang," jawab suami si _yeojya_.

BTW, bidan nya mandiin kok lama amat, ya? Sampe 3 jam, loh, guys! 3 jam! WOW~ Ups, sorry, ke-ce-plosan beta. Hah? Oh, ini di rumah bieasa di daerah Mokpo (pokoknya ya daerah yang nggak begitu padat, lah!). Back ke story.

CKREK!

Bidan keluar dari pintu dengan wajah semasam apel basi. Sementara pasangan suami-istri itu cuman bingung.

"_Mian_, anak kalian dibawa putri duyung."

1 detik

30 detik

70 detik

100 detik

"MWO?!"

Sang istri langsung pingsan seketika. Sementara sang suami langsung mencengkram bahu si bidan, lalu digoyang-goyangkan dengan kencang. Sampai-sampai, di kepala si bidan ada banyak bintang yang berputar.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HAH?!" bentak penuh frustasi sang suami.

"Ha-habis...katanya ma-mau diajak main ke laut..."

"ITU SAMA AJA ANAKKU MAU DIBUNUH, TAU!"

Woi-woi! Capslock nya mau rusak, pak.

"Sorry, bos."

Back ke story.

"Pokokny saya nggak percaya!"

"Kalau nggak percaya, lihat aja tuh."

Sang suami menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk si bidan, alias jendela. Dan...

"Waduh!"

Seperti di S*e*sa, putri duyung sungguhan sedang mandiin si bayi di luar rumah. Kenapa putri duyung nya nggak mati? Soalnya dia pake kolam renang yang biasanya dipake anak-anak buat renang.

oOo

**10 Februari 1987 **

Di rumah sakit Seoul―sekali lagi, lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki dari Mrs. Choi. Yang tahu marga Choi pasti ngerti bayinya ini siapa, kan?

"KYAAA! Anak _ahjumma_ ganteng banget! Boleh saya jadiin _namdongsaeng_, nggak? Kalau bisa, _namjachingu_ juga boleh," ucap salah satu suster bertubi-tubi. Sampai air ludah nya muncrat kemana-mana. Suster yang lain cuman bling-bling eye ngelihatin bayi Mrs. Choi.

"_Gamsam_. Tapi nggak boleh! Ini anak kesayangan saya."

"Please, Mrs. Choi yang cantik nan jelita!"

"Bodyguard! Usir wanita gila ini! CEPAT!"

"Waaa! Tolong aku! Mrs. Choi, aku takkan memafkanmu! Waaa!"

Yah, setidaknya jangan se-histeris suster satu ini. Karena tiang jeruji sudah menanti.

oOo

**21 Juni 1987 **

Di sebuah rumah di Incheon, seorang _ahjumma_ baru saja melahirkan―tentunya didampingi sang suami, yang jelas lebih setia ketimbang orang-orang kota. Bidan pun menyerahkan si bayi kepada sang ayah, mumpung ibunya lagi teler.

"Selamat. Anak kalian perempuan."

Si ayah bingung. "Perempuan kok ada 'pisang' nya?"

"Eh, masa', sih?" Sang bidan pun memperhatikan bayi itu sekali lagi. "Padahal tampang sama suaranya kayak cewek. Wah, anak ahjussi ini pasti double gender."

"DOUBLE GENDER?!"

"Ne, _ahjussi_. Sebaik―"

"Double Gender itu apa?"

Sang bidan sweatdrop. "Haduh! Cape, deh!"

oOo

**21 Agustus 1987 **

Di Rumah Sakit Seoul―**sekali** lagi, bentar-bentar! Perasaan yang ngelahirin di Rumah Sakit Seoul banyak banget. Dari artis, ada orang kaya pula. Wah, tuh karyawan rumah sakitnya pasti bejo banget! Pengecualian buat suster yang kemarin-kemarinnya. Mau tahu dia sekarang kenapa? Biasa, di-PHK sama rumah sakit nya daripada duluan di penjara. Ih, miris banget! Iya, nggak?

Lahirlah bayi mungil yang berkulit putih bagaikan salju (jiah, sok puitis amat!). Para suster dan dokter tersenyum senang. Yah, semenjak insiden miris beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka harus bersikap normal saat menangani hal ini. No scream, No hysteria. Mereka pun segera keluar. Karena katanya, ada pembagian gaji hari ini.

Begitu mereka keluar, muncul penyihir dari Snow White. Yang mbedain cuman make-up nya yang menor banget kayak bencong.

"Hiii hihihihi! Akyu kyutwuk anuak kamyu matwi surwi. Hihihihi!"

POFF! JDERR!

Begitu penyihir itu menghilang plus kena sambaran gledek, bayi di gendongan si _ahjumma_ langsung mati (pake suri). "Kibum! Kibummie! _Aniyaaaa_!"

Sang _eomma_ dari Kibum pun menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Namun Tuhan berkata lain. Mendadak, dari luar ruangan, seorang bayi 7 bulan merangkak masuk. Dengan kekuatan ala Superman, bayi handsome itu terbang dan mendarat tepat di depan sang _ahjumma_. "Ium ium."

Bayi handsome yang menjadi superhero kesiangan itu pun mencium Kibum. Bagai di film Snow White, kutukan menghilang dan Kibum hidup kembali.

"Aduh, Siwon-ssi. Kenapa sampai bisa di sini?" tanya salah satu bodyguard yang baru datang dari luar ruangan. Wah, rupanya bayi itu Siwon, atau full name nya Choi Siwon kemarin!

Para bodyguard pun membawa anak bos mereka pergi. Sebelumnya, Siwon sempat mencium kening romantisnya. Membuat semu merah di pipi mungil baby Kibum.

JGREK!

_Eomma_ Kibum hanya cengo melihat kejadian tadi. Tapi ya nggak apa lah, batin ahjumma itu. Yang penting anaknya selamat. Dan mungkin juga―

―dapet calon suami.

oOo

**3 Februari 1988**

Di sebuah klinik bersalin di Seoul―rumah sakit nya udahan dulu deh, seorang _ahjumma_ sedang menimang bayi yang katanya kelak akan menjadi Evil Magnae di salah satu boyband papan atas. Sekitar sejam yang lalu―Aah! Pokoknya, intinya, habis ngelahirin, deh! Capek aku ngomong melahirkan mulu.

DOBRAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan (tidak) elitnya oleh seorang namja paruh baya. Ia memakai baju ala Resident Evil plus tasbih bola ping pong dan kertas jimat.

"Awas! Dia itu titisan Lucifer! Menghindarlah sebelum ia akan menghabisi mu, honey! Malaikat dari surga sedang perjalanan kemari. Ayo, buang bayi itu!"

BUAGH!

GEDEBUK!

Kursi melayang mengenai namja itu. Membuatnya salto di tempat seketika. Siapakah pelakunya?

"Kamu ini kebanyakan nonton film Supranatural mulu! Anak sendiri sampai tega dibilangin gitu. Dasar jahat! Huh!"

Oh, ternyata istrinya.

"Kimmy, jangan tinggalin aku, lah~"

"Makanya, punya pulsa yang banyak, dong!"

Sang istri mengambil Nintendo Wii bersama bayinya dan beranjak pergi dengan amat-sangat ngambek. Sementara sang suami hanya bisa bernyanyi lagu Aishiteru dari Zivillia sambil bergaya Rhoma Irama.

oOo

**11 Oktober 1989**

"Dimana bocah itu?"

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja."

"Yahh, salibnya hilang, deh!"

"Hmmm, berarti..."

Bingung? Kalian aja udah bingung, gimana aku! Ini kan ceritanya soal bayi lahir, tapi kok nyambung nya ke In**ana Jones and the La*t C*us*de, ya?

Kamera men-zoom lima kali lipat. Karena sepertinya, yang kita sorot bukan orang yang ngelahirin malah film 80-an itu. Ehem. Di sebuah klinik kesehatan (meski dibilang klinik, tapi gedenya beijibun banget kayak rumah sakit) di Toronto, Ontario, Canada, sedang berlangsung proses melahirkan yang bisa dianggap aneh plus inovatif. Apakah itu? Apalagi coba kalau bukan liat film. Itu loh, di tv hitam-putih yang populer banget pas jaman itu.

Sang dokter menyerahkan bayi pasangan pecinta Indiana Jones kepada sang ibunya. Nggak pake ngomong, langsung ngacir keluar buat ngitung administrasi.

"Bagaimana kalau namanya Henry? Biar kayak ayahnya Indiana Jones."

"Boleh juga."

"Say, lihat tuh! Indy-nya lagi menjelajah."

"Oh, iya."

No comment. Tapi Readers kayaknya bisa comment soal ini.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

ELF, ampuni saya! Tapi please, jangan dilemparin meja atau lemari! Ampun-ampun! *O* (berlebihan amat) :-/

So, mau vote yang mana?

2PM

Big Bang

Shinee

Beast

EXO

BAP

Infinite

Boyfriend

B1A4

TVXQ

Girlband menyusul

Gratis! Bisa dari review atau PM. Mau anonymus atau signed juga boleh. Asal tulisan nya nggak kayak semut. X) Bercanda! Peace, bro!

Mianhae kalau ada typo atau ke-gaje-an yang berlebih. Mianhae juga kalau ada yang menyinggung perasaan maupun tokoh. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau salah. Saya siap menerima berbagai kritik, saran, dan komentar dari Readers sekalian. Asal jangan terlalu nge-Flame atau nge-Bash.

Ok! Di tunggu request nya! 8)


End file.
